Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, computer tablets, and the like) continue to be used more widely, the need for fast charging of batteries becomes more significant. Advancements in fast battery charging techniques are being hampered by the high temperatures that result during fast charge sequences. In most cases, the high temperatures are caused by high inductor temperatures, which can exceed the temperature of the charging circuit.